New adventure with ME!
by HErOKetChuMz
Summary: Paul want to apologize ash but However,he accept his apologize and go to next region but then paul come back again and want to have some journey with ash. May also come back too and again.. go with ash and paul on their journey. What will happen? FIND OUT
1. Episode 1 realize yourself

**This is my second fic so if I done bad or forgot to put something in,please don't blame for fun and remember if you don't like my fiction,go off right fun and enjoyed.**

* * *

"Why... why did I lose to YOU!!!" Paul kneels on the ground and look so sadly.

Suddenly,he hear voice from somewhere else.

"Electivire is unable to battle! pikachu win" judge shouted "The winner in this semi final round sinnoh champion ship goes to ash ketchum!"

"What!?" Paul shocked when heard that he lose to ash "It can't be? right?"

Paul close his eyes with tear in his two eyes and call back his electivire into his poke'ball and run away from stadium.

"Wait! where you going?" Reggie's paul brother shouted from afar but paul doesn't want to listen,he continue run through off the stadium.

"That damn paul.. where he going?" Brock asked dawn while they sitting on their seat watch ash next battle.

"I don't know brock but it seem it's good for him now I think" Dawn answer brock and look at paul while he running out of stadium.

"That guy... he never learn win or lose" Ash told himself "He only see himself the best...."

Everybody in the stadium look at paul while he ran... they look at him like they gonna laugh at him.

"Hey judge,can you give me 5 or 10 minutes?" Ash asked judge.

"Sure,it your time to rest because you need to fight next round" Judge answer.

"Thank you for gave me a time"

After ash finished,he ran toward paul direction.. which is outside stadium.. he ran without think what he gonna tell him it like he gonna tell him something important thing but unfortunatly,he doesn't know where paul went....

"Hey where ash going?" Dawn asked brock with confuse voice.

"Don't know but we better follow him as possible as we can" after brock finished he stand up and pull dawn with him and ran toward ash direction.

_Back to ash_

"Hey paul.... PAUL!"

Now ash was about lost his way.. he ran without thinking and ended up in the forest.

"Where is he? I just want to explain him why I...."

Suddenly paul jump off the bush and punch ash face with his hand.

"What was that for?" Ash become angry but paul didn't seem to be happy or sad... he's MAD!

"Just for stupid pathetic!" Paul tried to hide his tear.

"I've come here for you! you know!?" Ash shouted at paul.

"But I don't need you anyway" Paul shouted back "You just pathetic,you cheated me on this battle"

"Why do you think I'm cheat? give me reason!" Ash gnash his teeth.

"That was your pikachu use thunderblot on my pokemon! that is cheated!!!" Paul shouted at ash's face.

"Oh yeah!? that is cheat huh?" pikachu use thunderbolt on paul head!" Ash command.

Then pikachu body was become bright light and has electric shock around it's body "Pika!!!! CHUUU!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Paul get hit by pikachu's thunderbolt and get mad.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" Paul temper was mad.

"Listen paul! I just want to asked you something!" Ash pull paul's collar.

"I don't car-"

"Thunderbolt again PIKACHU!" Ash command.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Paul get hit again "Ok ok just tell me and I will go but now get out!"

"A-hem" Ash release his hand off paul's collar "Listen carefully"

"If I lose,you win? I will sad like you too! don't you realize it?" Ash told paul.

"Just stupid question,well I want to win anyway not like you! just pathetic all the time!" Paul look at ground and clench his one's hand.

"Wait a minute.. you said you only want to win right?" Ash asked paul confuse.

"Yes,that all and I'm gonna go now" Paul turn back and walk slowly with ash behind him.

"And if you lose,what will you do?" Ash asked paul again.

"Just try again until I win" Paul turn his face back.

"But if you still lose?" Ash look at paul seriously.

"Don't make me angry with those freaking question,I don't want to answer it anyway" Paul shouted at ash.

"Ok,I got it! You just only a jerk that I met! Jerk,jerk,jerk" Ash sing a song name jerk.

"No,I didn't because......."

Suddenly,paul stand quietly about 5 minute and ash tried to talk to him but he didn't answer.. his mouth was shut and finally he open his mouth.

"I'll run away...."

"Huh?" Ash shocked was heard those word "Run a-way...?"

Then paul sat down and tell ash why he run for.

"I can't accept that,I mean.. I don't want to lose so if I run,it better for me" Paul sigh.

"Sorry paul but I think it like "coward" Ash said to paul.

"WHAT!? coward?" paul surprise when heard those word "C-O-W-A-R-D?"

"Yes,it just like that" Ash said again "Run away to hide somewhere safety and only want yourself alive not think about other people"

"Am I like" Paul repeat ash word "COWARD!?"

"If you listen to me at the beginning,you will be better then this,I swear." Ash look down to the ground and feel sorry for him.

"Don't tell me... that I did a bad thing?" Paul asked ash.

"Often or many times.. didn't you know already?" Ash asked paul back.

"Nope.. I just think that I did it for my cool but it seem you don't like it" Paul answer ash.

"If I like it,I'm weird anyway" Ash told paul.

"So what I'm gonna do now? my brother..." Paul think about his brother.. reggie.

Ash stand up and said "Don't worry about your brother,he didn't angry at you after all"

"True?" Paul asked ash.

"Yes,he said to me that even you hate him,he doesn't hate you because big brother must alway support him no matter what you do" Ash look at sunset while paul was surprise.

"Really? did he...." Paul finally know what he gonna do right now,he pick a stone and threw it away "So ash.. I make you feel bad a lot,Am sorry..."

"Hey,do not worry about it I think if we are friend,we can do better thing than quarrel like this or say pathetic all the time,right?" Ash told paul.

"Did you understand ME?" Paul raise his eyes bow.

"Not all but yes a little bit" Ash talking to paul while he walking.

Suddenly,they heard a girl's voice come from not very far from here.

"ASH! WHERE ARE YOU!?" come from a girl with blue hair.

"I'm here dawn!" Ash running toward his friends direction while his head turn back and see paul sat on the ground.

"So where you get going ash? after you complete sinnoh?" Paul look at ash from afar.

"Maybe next place I'll go is somewhere,why do you want to know it?" Ash shouted from afar.

"Nahhh just want to know,forget it anyway" Paul giggle and this is his first time that he laugh.

_After finally meet with group_

"It paul,isn't it ash?" Dawn asked and ash noded.

"What is he doing?" Brock asked ash same with dawn.

"Just realize himself....." Ash answer.

* * *

**No blame,No bash,No abuse me plz if you don't like it then don't read it and go away now.**

**For who for reading,I know that my grammar really suck but I'll try to make it better because in my language.I can wrote it really good than english so I will try to improve it.**

**I can read other people fic well but my writting bad anyway.**


	2. Episode 2 Separate Way

**Thank for comment everyone!!! I feel better now because last time I'm sick but better now.**

**Anyway,let's go on chapter 2.**

* * *

Last time ash was about talking to paul in forest place but now he was about separate with brock and dawn.... Brock is cooking something else and dawn is consider about thing that she need on her next journey but ash seem do something different from those two.

"What should I do now? where should I go?" Ash thinking about next place that he need to go.

"You seem not happy at all ash,what are you thinking about?" Brock turn his head to talk to ash while he cooking.

"Next journey.... brock" Ash answer brock.

"Where you get going? I mean next journey" Brock asked ash about next place that ash go.

"I don't know really" Ash turn his head and see dawn keep her thing "Hey dawn"

"What up?" Dawn turn around her head.

"After this,where you going?" Ash asked dawn but it look like she didn't get it.

"What do you mean? after this?" Dawn said confuse.

"I mean after we separate" Ash answer dawn.

"Well,errrrr don't know but I will look at the map while I get going" Dawn smile.

Suddenly,brock carry a foods and put them on the table that ash and dawn sit.

"We talk about that later,let's eat!" Brock told ash and dawn and they nodded.

After eating dinner,dawn was carry her bag and ran for boat while ash and brock look at her with smile on their face... they waving their hands for their goodbye.

"Bye dawn! good luck! don't forget to eat my food when you hungry!" Brock shouted from afar.

"Bye brock! I will not forget about it!" Dawn shouted from afar while the boat moving.

"See you later dawn and don't forget about our great journey!" Ash shouted very loud to let dawn hear him.

"I don't forget it definitely ash! Good luck!" Dawn wave her hands from afar but still they can see it.

Her smile,her body,her temper,her pokemon,her blue hair and her friendship! Our heroes smile each other while they goodbye,their friendship will continue even if they live far and it will never be lost like two ribbon that even has been torn apart but it never rotten or ruin by itself.

After separate from dawn,ash and brock continue their way to separate way,where it have two way to go.. one way is way to pewter city and other way is pallet town,they have to separate because they want to go home to see their parent that are waiting for them.

"Well brock look like it time to go,thank alot for your foods it very delicious" Ash look at brock.

"Yeah,I will try harder than this" Brock nodded.

"Maybe next journey,do you want to come with me?" Ash asked brock.

"Yeah,I guess if I can" Brock smiled.

"Thank for everything brock" Ash smile back.

After that they checkhand each other,both are totally sad but well... they finally separate with tear in their eye but..... suddenly the voice come from somewhere

"Now it best time to steal that twerp's pikachu!" Man voice.

"Yeah because now he was alone!" Woman voice.

"He must be scare when he see us hehehe" Cat voice.

What will happen next chapter? Is ash will survive? and who are they?

* * *

**I know this chapter short cause it only has 600+ word but it good to me to read it,anyway...**

**Thank for reading,hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. Episode 3 My home and my friends

**Yay! Finally chapter 3 up **

**Don't blame,don't bash,don't abuse me plz if this chapter bad,why do you read?**

**For people who like,Enjoyed! ^_^**

* * *

Ash walk alone to his home with pikachu on his shoulder... he notice something when he turn around and looking at bush.

_"I think I see something in that bush" _ash think.

Ash walk closely to that bush and that bush still moving...

"Who are you and why are you follow me?" Ash asked people in that bush.

Suddenly,people in the bush answer.

"Errrrrrrr we are...." Man voice start to protect himself.

"WE ARE!!!!" Woman voice shouted.

Suddenly they jump off the bush and steal ash's pikachu and fly into sky with their balloon.

"What the?" Ash shocked.

"Listen... is that the twerp voice I hear?" Woman voice start.

"It skeaks to me loud and clear" Man voice continue.

"Loudin on the wind"

"Fast then star"

"In your ear" Evil cat voice.

"Putting chaos in a brickneck pace"

"Dashing hope and putting fear in it's place!"

"A rose in a names just as sweet"

"When everything is worse,our work is complete"

"Jessie!!!"

"Jame!!!"

"Meowth that da name!!!"

"Putting the Dogooders in their place"

"Team Rocket!"

All shouted "And we're in your face!"

"Wobbafet!"

"Mine mine!!"

"Team rocket!!!" Ash shouted "Give me back my pikachu!"

"If you can,meowth use that thing!" Jame point finger at blue lever.

"Alright,take this ugly twerp!" Meowth pull lever.

After meowth pull lever,something fall off the balloon.

"What was that!?" Ash look at thing that fall off the balloon "KETCHUP!!! KETCHUP!!!" ash try to dodge ketchup while it fall off from balloon and it too many ketchup but....

"It not enough! Meowth pull that lever!" Jessie command.

"Don't you notice your name? ash ketchup?" Meowth laugh "Or I mean ketchup boy"

Then something fall off again... it fall in the same time that ketchup fall.

"NOOOOOOO! TOMATO!!! Ash shouted and try to jump dodge both tomato and ketchup "I had it enough!!!!"

"PIKACHU!! USE THUNDERBOLT!!" Ash command pikachu.

"Pikachu chuuuuuuuuu!! pika......" but it not work.

"Hahahahahahahahaha you know? I create this cage by myself for imprison eletric pokemon especially" Jame laugh.

"OMG! What am gonna do now or keep dodge this thing?" Ash mutter.

"Just give up loser hahahahahaha" Meowth laugh so hard.

_1 minute later...._

Suddenly someone shouted while ash keep dodge that tomato and ketchup "Glaceon! use ice beam!!!"

"Ah we freeze!!!" Team rocket said at the same time.

Then tomato and ketchup stop falling and ash turn his head to see who save him from freaking tomato and ketchup.

She was wearing her orange outfit,green shoes,green bandana on her head,black shorts and write/black gloves on her hands.

"MAY!" Ash shouted when see may stand on the rock "Why do you come here?"

"Asked me later ash" May point her finger at team rocket balloon "First,save your pikachu before ask me"

"Yeah you right but pikachu is in that cage and it's block eletric type attack" Ash look at ground.

"Don't worry,glaceon use quick attack on that cage!" May command glaceon.

"Yaaaaaaa Ya!" Glaceon charge toward that cage.

BOOMMMMMMMM cage has been destroyed.

"What a power" Ash surprise when see may's glaceon destory cage.

"If it doesn't work for eletric type,well normal type can do it anyway" May giggle.

"Pikaaaaaaaaaaa" Pikachu fall from the sky.

"Pikachu!!!" Ash caught pikachu "Are you okay buddy?"

"PiKA!" Pikachu nodded.

"Glaceon return!" May re-called her glaceon back into her poke'ball "Such a cute scene,isn't it?"

"Ok may time for me to ask you,why do you came here?" Ash asked may.

"Well,I don't want someone to go home alone,I guess hehe" May giggle.

"Don't want me to go home alone huh? but I have pikachu!" Ash shouted while pikachu on his shoulder.

"Ok ok I will tell ya" May stop laugh "Want you to see this,I don't know what I gonna do"

May pull off her trophy that she won the johto contest championship last month.

"Awesome!!!!" Ash surprise when see may trophy.

Suddenly may fall off from the rock that look taller than ash about 1 or 2 metre,she fall because trophy was very heavy then she can hold it.

"MAY!!!!!" Ash caught may with his two arm "???????"

"What the?" May blushed when ash caught her "Errrrrrrr"

"I..... I didn't think anything!!!" Ash swing his head while he blushed "I didn't think anything may!!!"

"Just put me down,I know you didn't think anything....." May face turn bright red than before.

"Ummmm you're right" Ash continue blushed.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu confuse why did ash blush.

"You know pikachu,we just friends" Ash try to protect himself.

"Pikaaaaa eiei" Pikachu giggle.

"That was great,because my trophy didn't ruin oh god...." After may finished she put her trophy back in her bag.

"Well,See this" Ash suddenly pull out his sinnoh trophy championship out.

"Wow,wonderful.... I didn't know you won ash because I only watch your early battle" May surprise.

"Did you watch my battle? thank may!" Ash smile.

"No problem just want to see great battle anyway" May smile back.

"Actually,I watch your contest too hehe" Ash laugh.

"You watch it? how was it? is it bad?" May asked ash.

"Well,you really done good nice job" Ash praise at may "Drew cry haha I feel bad for him"

"Don't worry about him,I only teach him a lesson hehe" May giggle.

"Sure it was!" Ash laugh.

"I think you better go home now,it almost night and your mom will worry about you I guess" May said.

"My mom didn't know that I was here don't worry but you're right,I should go now but what about you?" Ash asked may.

"You're right! did you know some hotels around here?" May asked ash while ash still confuse.

"Errrrr I don't know but come to my house,maybe my mother will give you a bed for sleep tonight" Ash said.

"Come to your house? you kidding me right?" May asked ash again.

"No,come come! don't worry because maybe she will give you a bath or something" Ash smiled.

"O....k.. if you say so but I guess it will be a long night for me" May sigh.

_After they get to ash's house_

"Mom! I'm home!" Ash shouted.

_"This is my first time to live in boy house I guess_" May think _"and it over 1 night so I think I must protect myself cause I don't know if ash is pervert"_

"Oh hi son it been awhile.... huh?" Delia notice when she see may hide behind ash "May?"

"Errrr mom" Ash continue "May will stay in our house tonight because she doesn't has place to sleep,can she sleep here tonight mom?"

_"I think she can't accept it" _May think

Suddenly deila shouted.... "Sure,HONEY!!! may did you eat your dinner yet?" Deila seem to be very happy when ash asked her like that.

"I... eat.. it.. already... ash's mom..." May answer.

"Do you want to take a shower here or maybe eat it again,I don't mind if you're hungry" Delia asked may a lot of question

But may seem to be confuse.

"But I'm not hungry anyway and I take a shower already so don't worry about me.... ash's mom..." May answer back.

"Ok but called me deila not ash's mom okay?" After deila finish,she turn around and walk to kitchen room.

"Errr mom where can may sleep? I mean bed" Ash asked Deila while may look around the living room.

"Your room" Deila answer.

"What!?" Both may and ash shouted at the same times.

"Ahhh c'mon ash you're boy right and boy must sacrifice something to girl" Deila said again.

"Hey ash,I don't mind if you want to sleep in the bed,I can sleep on the ground" May look at ash.

"No,I will share my bed with you,may" Ash smile.

"What the?" May shocked "How can we share? tear it apart?"

"No,you one half and I other half okay?" Ash look at the ground.

"But... but...." Suddenly may notice something that she ever sleep with ash before but it not in bed,it was on the ground and near each other.

"Can you accept this?" Ash look at may.

"Ok,I'll share it with you but remember don't do something pervert" May blushed.

"You can believe in me!" Ash sigh.

After they finish their conversation about their bed,ash walk toward his bathroom and may go upper stair to change her nightgown suit... it was like she wear before in sinnoh where she sleep in hotel with dawn and zoey.

When ash take a shower finish,he began to change his clothes immediately,he wear a black T-shirt and short pants but not very short like girl shorts after that ash run to upper stair and open door of his bedroom and see may sleep in his bed but it look like she take all over bed and she forget to share bed with ash.

"Oh my but anyway I can sleep on the ground" Ash told himself "She look tried so I will let her take all over my bed"

Ash walk to his blunt and open it and bring something outside blunt,it was sleeping bag and he open it off and get inside sleeping bag...

"As I say,It will be a long night tonight" Ash began to close his eye and think about his adventure with his friends and about new friends during his adventure and his rival too.

First person that he can think is gary... ash's childhood friend but when they grow up... they suddenly become rival

"I wonder where gary go so I can follow him" Ash laugh "Maybe if we can travel together"

Next person is tracey,he found him at orange island and now tracey is working with professor oak.

_"He is a great drawer,Maybe next time I saw him I want him to draw my picture" _Ash think.

Third person is his rival but not 100%,Ritchie... he was like ash's clone because his face and his pikachu on his shoulder is like ash.

"I wonder if he was my brother,because he is my clone I think" Ash confuse when he think of him.

_"Next person..... hmmmmmm brock I knew him! he was my closet friend after all,he travel with me many leagues but not including orange island I see..." _Ash think about brock

Last person of today that ash think of is paul...

"I won't forget his sound definitely haha" ash laugh _"pathetic...."_

After he think about his five friend that he can think,he suddenly sleep immediately without think of bed that may sleep and take all over his bed and he snore very loud until his pikachu that sleep near with him annoyed and use something to plug ash mouth to not let him snore.

"Pikaaaaa" Pikachu yawn and finally sleep.

* * *

**Thank for reading for who enjoyed.**

**And remember for who don't like my story... why did you waste your time to read even you don't like?**

**Don't blame,don't bash,don't ask why my writting is so bad and grammar.**

**Thank you.. this chapter I use 1 and half day to finished it.**


	4. Episode 4 Go on new adventure!

Last time ash was sleep in his house with may on his bed last night but he sleep on the ground... he not get cold because he sleep inside sleeping bag until morning but may sleep very happy cause ash's bed is soft and nice to sleep anyway... when he wake up.......

"Wdsarsrttfxz(What is plug my mouth!?)?" Ash notice that something is plug his mouth.

Ash suddenly took it off before anyone see him like this.

"that was strange... why this book plug in my mouth?" Ash look at the book that plug in his mouth.

"But... it appear someone need me to shut my mouth because of something...." Ash thinking about who use book to plug his mouth.

Suddenly,ash took his body off the sleeping bag and sit down looking at pikachu who has sleep besides him and he notice something.

_"Maybe pikachu might plug this book into my mouth.... or may?" _He stand up and walk closely to may while she was sleeping "Oh well.. she sleep..."

"_I should forget about it and think about next place I should go..." _Ash scratch his head while thinking "_Should I asked my mom_?"

Ash look around the room,his room was usually same as the beginning like original that he live in... he look around the room while thinking and he notice someone that he didn't asked... that was may....

"_Maybe she did know a new place_" Ash look at may face while she was sleep and hug his bolster "_Cause we both don't have place to go either_"

Then ash walk slowly toward doorway of his room.... Suddenly may jump off the bed and surprise him with her voice.

"Woooahhhhhh good morning ash!" May shouted and try to surprise ash but instead.... ash shock and rush tackle door of his room.

"Ahhhhhh my nose..." Ash lament because his face tackle door "Ahhhhh"

"Oh I'm... I'm sorry! ash! I don't know that you will shock like that!" May apologize "Ar-,are you okay?"

Ash suddenly stand up "Don't worry may,I'm fine" Ash said while he touching his nose.

"Thank godness you fine...." May sigh.

"_I should asked her about that_....." Ash thinking and then he tell her "May,can I asked you something?"

"Sure,so what was that?" May talking while she go to sit on ash's bed.

Ash swallow saliva and said "Do you new place that I can have a journey?"

May has a little confuse but she answer "Sure,I know it"

"So what name of that place?" Ash asked may while he was sitting on the ground in his room.

"Atonna" May answer "Sound like name of pokemon,isn't it?

"Atonna.... new religion?" Ash asked her again.

"It not new and not old because it was establish last year" May answer him "Do you want to go?"

Ash suddenly answer "Sure,I am and I will enter that league too!"

"Um ash?" May asked ash.

"What up may?" Ash look at may.

"Ca-.. Can I travel with you too?" May blushed a little bit "Because I don't have place to go either"

"_Did she said that she will travel with me_?" Ash thinking and answer "S-sure,but this is my first time to go with friend on early journey"

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy thank ash!!!" May smile happy.

"No prob,right pikachu?" Ash asked pikachu.

"Pika Pika!(Yay! has a girl go with us on early journey!!!)" Pikachu answer happy.

"Oh... I just notice something that I take all over the bed last night" May surprise when she think about last night.

"No problem may,I know you are tried so go on" Ash said.

"Umm thank again ash but I think you should asked your mother about next journey" May said to ash.

"You're right but first,we should change our clothes before that" Ash walking while talk to may.

"Yeah,let's do it but I'm going to take a shower" May smile "Can you wait for second?"

"Sure,but quick" Ash sitting on his bed beside may.

"OK! just wait and I'll be back"

After they finished,may take her clothes and head toward down stair into bathroom to take a shower while ash was waiting for her to finish.

_After both finished their mission._

"What clothes I should wear,I mean for next religion clothes" Ash asked may what clothes he should wear.

"Ummm I don't know but I will wear this clothes and then after we arrived at Atonna,I maybe check my new clothes" May answer but ash still confuse.

"I can't choose it!!" Ash lament.

"If I was you,I will choose your hoenn suit cause it look suit for you" May told ash "But I didn't tell you to choose that suit,I only think of it"

"Ok then I will choose my hoenn clothes" Ash suddenly took his clothes off but left his underware and black t-shirt.

"Yarkkkkkkkk!!! wow,that was close...." May sigh because of something.

"What happen may?" Ash asked may while he put on his long blue pants.

"Did you know that you are change your clothes in front of girl's face!!!" May cried out while close her eye.

"Huh? but I still have my underwear and T-shirt left" Ash try to defend himself "See?"

"Yeah,I know...." May said with afraid voice "But when you take your clothes off,I really think that you will take all of it off"

"Just open your eye" Ash suddenly change his clothes as fast as he can before may open her eyes.

"Did you finished?" May asked ash while she slowly open her eyes.

"Yep!" Ash sigh _"Lucky,that I make it in time before she opened"_

"Then second thing we need to do is?" May asked ash.

"I will tell my mom that we will go off journey today" Ash said.

"Ok,I'm go with ya" May run after ash when he open the door and go down stair.

When they appear in living room,they don't know where ash's mom been or stay but ash suddenly smell something that fragrant from kitchen.... it appear that maybe ash's mom is in kitchen while she was cooking breakfast for ash and may because now it 9.00 am and ash stomach now is empty but may seem hungry a little bit.

"What is that smell?" May smell something fragrant.

"Maybe it my mom food" Ash be fond of good food and his saliva nearly fall into ground.

"It delicious! wow!" May face same like ash.

"Let's follow the smell!" Ash point his finger at kitchen.

"Ok,you bet!" May answer.

After may last word,ash start to running toward kitchen direction by may behind him cause she can't run through ash and after they arrived at where the smell come from,that was in the kitchen where deila cook a breakfast.

"Good morning you two,I know that you're hungry right?" Deila turn her head to see ash and may while she was cooking.

"Hi mom and now I can eat everything! I'm so hungry" Ash make his sound like he gonna eat his house.

"And may? did you hungry like ash?" Deila asked may.

"Am a little bit but not like ash..." May answer and look around kitchen.

"Just more second,you two can be waiting at table" Deila continue cooking.

When deila finished,she take foods and put it into ash and may plates and after that she walk to the table that ash and may have been waiting and lay it down on the table.

"Here you two" Deila lay down 2 plates on the table,one plate is for ash and another plate is for may.

They suddenly eat when deila finished.

"Delicious!!!" May told herself.

"My mom cooks is really great,isn't that right may?" Ash asked may while his mouth was full of foods.

"Of course it is!" May continue eat when finished talk with ash.

They continue eat as they can and when they finished their eatting mission,ash suddenly tell deila about his new adventure with may and deila suddenly answer.

"Sure ash but are you ready yet? I mean are you prepare your thing and clothes?" Deila asked ash while she cross one's her arm.

"Yes,I am and I go with may so no need to worry!" Ash answer and smile.

"And may?" Deila asked may.

"What deila?" May look at deila face.

"Please,take care ash if he does something crazy" Deila smile at may.

"Hey mom,don't worry! I and may once travel together!" Ash look at may "Right may?"

"Yeah,that easy" May nodded.

"Okay then but you two better hurry because the ship that going to Atonna will set sail in 1 hour" Deila gave ash and may a map that show the way to their ship direction already.

"Thank mom,let get going may" Ash start to walk toward house's doorway.

"I'm coming!" May run after ash and walk beside ash when she near him.

"Sometime I think I have my own daughter in my house" Deila giggle.

* * *

**Sorry this took me a long time cause I'm no idea for this episode please forgive me for this long and if this episode isn't good then sorry again.**

**For who enjoyed,thank for reading ^_^**


	5. Episode 5 Long way to harbour!

**Sorry for late but this take a long time to go so enjoyed ^^**

* * *

As ash and may make their way to the Atonna boat before it gone. Ash didn't decide to take a break but may tried so ash must wait until she recover finish.

They were on the road to harbour but it seem they didn't go very well as they through.

"Are you tried may?" Ash asked while he running but he stopped when see May pant.

"Not really but little bit..." May replied and began a to walk instead running.

"Wanna take a break?" Ash look at may and walk close to her.

"But if we stop here,we won't make it!" May answer.

"Hey if you tried just tell me,I'm sure you wanna break" Ash look forward to the road and stay close to may.

"Listen ASH! I'm not tried so keep moving on okay?" May shouted and walk toward harbour direction

The road to harbour didn't so long but if ash and may keep doing like this,they maybe can't make it. After they walk so long... May finally collapsed fall into a ground but suddenly,ash look behind him and running and hold her in time before she fall to the ground with his two hands.

"Phew... I'm make it" Ash sigh.

"I'm sorry ash..." May said a last word before she become unconscious.

"Then I must do this" Ash said and take May's hand and her's leg to began a ride piggyback.

"Pikachu...(I'm not sure you can carry her ash...)" Pikachu said with worried voice and jump down from ash's shoulder.

"Don't worry buddy. I'm fine but first thing we need is to get to boat in time" Ash let May ride his back and began to walk as fast as he can.

"Pikaaa...(If you say so...)" Pikachu said while running beside ash who carry the unconscious May.

The difficult path for them is didn't take so much longer now and they have 20 minute left so it would be easy to make it but if something happen before arrived at boat,that would be problem...

After long road path... ash began to walk slowly try to not get tried since he is really fast runner but then...

"What was that?" Ash looking at something in front of them.

"Pika? pikachu?(Isn't that? a delivery ice-cream car?)" Pikachu look confuse but understand what it is.

"Wow you're right! let's go to that car pikachu!" Ash suddenly run toward car direction and put may down besides a tree.

"Pika!(Right!)" Pikachu said happily.

Finally they arrived at delivery ice-cream car at last.

"What I can do for you,young- twe- man" The delivery man said and cross his one arm.

The delivery man wear black jeans,green jacket,black glasses,orange cap and blue shoes.

"Did you have any ice-cream here?" Ash said happily.

"Pikachu!(Yeah!)" Pikachu smiled.

"Well well.. we have our last ice-cream clone.. do you want it? for free!" The delivery man said.

"Free? are you serious?" Ash asked delivery man and look closely to his eyes.

"No no I didn't and take this" delivery man hand ash a ice-cream clone.

"Wow,look delicious!" Ash look at ice-cream clone closely but...

"But for exchange! This pikachu is mine HAHAHA!!!" The delivery man running into a car and close a door.

"What the...? GIVE ME BACK MY PIKACHU!!" Ash suddenly threw ice-cream clone away and chase after delivery man inside the car.

Inside... that was like normal car instead Delivery ice-cream car and the mystery man is about to start a car but ash break door and come inside to take his pikachu back. The man look behind and get punch by ash but he didn't knock out so he try to punch him back but sadly... he got knock out by pikachu thunderbolt when ash ordered his pikachu to use it.

"What with this guy?" Ash look closely to delivery man and pull his glasses off.

"No wonder! It JAME!" Ash surprise when see Jame but don't mind and walk outside the car.

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!!!" Ash decide to blow up the car instead leave it here.

"PIKA!!!! CHU!!!!!!!" A bright lightning come from pikachu's body and blow a car up into the sky.

"Phew... I hope I didn't see Jessie and meowth" Ash look down and think "_Oh no what time is it_?"

Ash suddenly run toward may who sat besides the tree with no hope of awake so ash let her ride his back again and run forward to harbour direction with his pikachu run besides him before they can't make it.

"Look! that harbour Pikachu!!!" Ash shouted when he finally saw a harbour in front of them from a hill but not so high.

They finally saw a light in front of them and never expected that they can come from afar like this and many many trouble thing happen to that to slow them down but after the long way... the reward await them there!

"Let's go!" Ash look at his pokemon and continue carry May who seem not awake yet.

_3 minutes later..._

"At last! Finally!" Ash said happily when he react the harbour gateway.

Ash look around and saw a plate said "Atonna region today" and finally May has been awake but before that. Ash suddenly put her down before she knew that he carry her all the way.

"(Yawn)" May yawn so long but realize place is different from before.

"What is this place? ASH!? WHERE ASH!?" May shocked when awake and didn't see ash.

"Calm down May I'm here!" Ash put his finger touch May shoulder.

"Oh.. sorry for that but why you and I am he-" May stopped and look at poster "_Atonna region today newest region!!!_"

"See I carry you all way to here" Ash smiled and look at May.

"Di- did you say you carry me all the way to here?" May surprise when knew ash has been carry her long way to here.

"Ye- yeah and I guess we better get on the boat for our new adventure before it gone" Ash said and pull May's hand and run toward their boat.

"R- right!" May blushed little bit and go with ash.

After that they reach their boat and ash told boat's crew that he and his friend want to go on the boat and his mother and has been sending message already. Crew check on his paper and see ash and may name so he let they enter the boat but they said ash or may must sign first before enter the boat so ash sign and they enter the boat and boat grew give ash a passport before enter a boat and said again.. they must use this passport on the boat because this passport can also be a key to enter their room and all crews member can know that this person is correct person on the boat not guest.

The boat was huge because many people was on there and ash and may decide to make their way to their room first before look around a boat. May and ash have a little conversation while they walk to their room.

The ground was cover by red and yellow ground clothe so the ground didn't dirty and the wall was all cover by yellow.

"live in same room? are you kidding me right?" Ash said and little confuse when look at passport.

"No surprise because your mom send message for both of us" May giggle while they are walk.

"But no need to worry! you can count on me!" Ash cross his one arm.

"Yeah,I trust you than everyone ash even my brother because he really bother me while I sleep" May said.

"How about your brother? how he doing?" Ash asked May about her brother.

"Well he start to be a pokemon trainner last years so that won't be a problem" May answer but still walking head for their room.

"What first pokemon he choose? Torchic? Treecko? or Mudkip?" Ash asked May again but different question.

"Umm.. Let's me think... Oh I remember now! It's treecko!" May finally knew answer.

"Treecko!? Cool!" Ash raised his eyes bow and smile a bit.

"Yeah and now it evolve into grovyle already! how great he is?" May closed her both eyes and remember what max look likes now.

"He really cool and great but I think we reach our room already" Ash look at his passport again "Room 0146?"

"Where? Wher-... Look! There!" May point her finger to their room.

It stay left and right besides ash shoulder.

"Wow I didn't know I stay so close to this room!" Ash began to opened the door.

"Wow what a air! so cool!!!" May raised her hands up when feel a cool air come out from a room.

Their room was small but have Big TV,Air conditioner,1 bed but 2 people can sleep together,1 small toilet,wardrobe,1 square table near long window with 2 chairs,telephone on the small table near bed and 1 fan on the ground.

"2 people can live in this room so easy I guess" Ash walk into the room and look around "This bed is so soft"

"This room maybe small but It great!" May surprise and walk inside the room and close the door.

"Oh NOOO I can't wait any longer!!" Ash put his two hand on his chest "I must make it!!!"

"What ash? did something make you...?" May asked ash who walking toward bathroom slowly.

"My thing must make... it!!" Ash walk inside bathroom and close the door.

"Well,I don't understand him anyway hehe" May chuckled while ash does something inside bathroom.

May and ash maybe have a funny times inside their like watch TV,read a books,go into toilet(Oh no) and other thing. Our heroes have a best times together to make their relationship grow stronger than they have. Next time new adventure await them for sure...

* * *

**Like I said this chapter took so long because I must learn something from another chapter but the ship thing isn't hard at all because I decide to forget about it and make thing easy. Next chapter.. adventure don't start yet but more fun than this.**

**Don't forget review! ^^**


	6. Episode 6 Meet again! New group!

**Hey this chapter is on the boat but meet old friend. Who is it? Find out!**

* * *

Ash and may decided to take their break inside their room and make sure it night already so they can go out and have some dinner together in the boat where it head to Atonna. May play with pikachu while Ash take a shower inside bathroom in their room.

It almost night now. When did Ash and May got on the boat huh? Last time was 14.08 pm but this time is 18.45 pm so May finished her mission already before head to dinner room with Ash but Ash just now take a shower because he a little bit lazy to do it right now but don't have time to waste so he take a shower before dinner time start. Ash think that it was his first time to go dinner alone with girl like May.

"_I guess it like we were date together_" Ash think while shampoo his head and also blushing "_Did I say! DATE!?_"

"ASH! are you finished? it almost time to go now!" May called ash from outside bathroom.

"I'm almost finished! just wait for sec!" Ash rubbed his body as fast as he can and rub his body dry.

When he take a shower and dressed finished. He go out the bathroom and stand watch TV while May sit on her bed and watch it. May said to ash and blushed a little that she is so excited that this is first time when she had a dinner with boy together while ash only nodded and listened but he also blushed like May did as well.

After they finished,the time is now 19.00 pm. and Ash called pikachu to jump on his shoulder to ready for their dinner and they move out from their room suddenly. It not long way to go to dinner room but Ash did some slow walk with May because they want to have little talk before eat dinner.

"Same here May,this is my first time to go with a girl like.. you" Ash said with blushed a little on his face while does a slow walk with May.

"You too!? Well,I guess I should called thi-..." Before May finished her sentence,she get interrupt by ash.

"Call what? Pokemon eatting dinner huh?" Ash cross his one's arm.

"No Ash! I mean it just like we DATE!!!" May shouted at Ash's face and stop walking while she try to keep her blush as possible.

"W-what? d-da-date?" Ash stop cross his one's arm and put his hand down and his face become all red and also stop walk.

"Y-yeah... but just forget about it,we didn't like couple,Am I right?" May stop blushing and face ash but ash's face become more than red.

"Cou-couple???" Ash look down try to hide his face from May but May seem know what he want to do so she asked him other question.

"Hey ash,I think we should be in dinner room by now before all foods will gone!" May said and look other way.

"You're right May! We better go right now!" Ash's face turn to normal and pull May's hand and running toward dinner room direction.

"Phew... he's normal right now.." May wipe her sweat away and follow the way as Ash lead.

After that they have make their way to the dinner room. Many people in that room seem to be like couple but some didn't and room was decorate be full of beautiful lamp and wall of the room was yellow and orange colour while on the floor was red ground clothe. The table about to be finished but luckily,there are one table left and that table was near the windows with beautiful black night sky outsides the ship.

"Wow awesome!" May surprise when see ship's dinner room.

"I wonder why there are lot of people in this ship because you say Atonna is not old but not new" Ash scratch his head and look around the room.

"You see,Atonna is the newest region so many people want to visit even the pokemon I guess" May look at ash face while try to find a table.

"Your name,sir" Examiner in dinner room asked Ash while he pull out his paper and pencil.

"Ash ketchum and May from room 0146" Ash answer but look at Examiner face.

"Let me lead the way to your table sir" Examiner said and walk toward the way.

"Right" Ash repiled.

"Do you think we are only one left who didn't eat dinner?" May asked ash and look at his face.

"I guess you're right but well. Better than every food gone" Ash smiled at May and May smiled back.

_After finished their eat._

They headed back to their room but May think something off so she said to ash that she want to look the sky outside the boat so they headed toward to boat prow so they can see the sky.

When they reach boat prow. May stand look at the sky happily while Ash walking around see May look at the sky and now it was about 20.05 pm. Ash notice that they are only two left at prow and the other might at their room already so ash didn't think about anything... only walk around looking for someone that he can talk with but not May because he like to let her enjoyed herself with the sky so he didn't want to bother her with little talk.

"_May seem like to eat a lot like me_" Ash thinking while look at May enjoyed the black night sky "_And many similar thing too_"

Suddenly,Ash has terrible feeling like he has in his room before. He want to urinated!!

"_Oh no this terrible feeling not again!_" Ash suddenly rush to bathroom leave May alone but she didn't notice it.

* * *

"Finally Yeah... that it..." Ash reach the toilet in time and make it before it failed "If I can't make it,My pants will wet somehow"

"_At last.... thank godness..._" Sound someone mutter inside toilet room.

"Huh?" Ash noticed that he didn't live in toilet alone but who is with him?

Ash turn around and see the toilet door room behind him but it locked so he guess that someone must be inside the room so he go away from that room and wash his hands. He about to leave the toilet but when that room opened.

*Sound door opened*

"Hm?" Ash look at door when it opened but want to ignored at the same times because he didn't care a person inside that room but then...

"What?" Come from a person that open the door.

"Well... should I say hi or something?" a person said with little confuse voice.

"Hey paul! It been a long times since last time we met" Ash's face turn happy when see his old friend Paul.

"Yeah,I know but did you want to go to Atonna?" Paul asked Ash while his face turn into giant question mark.

"Um.. yes yes. What room you lived? I'm 0146" Ash answer and asked Paul back.

"0148. Very near" Paul answer back.

"Wow,that great. How about your pokemon?" Ash asked Paul again.

"I deposit them with Professor Rowan but I also have one pokemon left and what about you?" Paul asked ash back while try to get close to ash.

"My buddy pikachu but the other I deposit them with Professor oak" Ash replied.

"Pika!(Yeah!)" Pikachu said happily.

"Hmmm. Where is your friend? Dawn and Brock?" Paul asked Ash and raised his eyes bow.

"Well as you see they didn't here so I come alone" Ash has a big sigh when said that they didn't come with him but he still has one friend with him.

"You mean you come alone like I did?" Paul said with little confuse when heard that Dawn and Brock didn't come along with Ash.

"Um.... but I still have friend that go with me rather than alone I guess" Ash look up but that make Paul more confuse.

"What do you mean by that?" Paul confuse more than normal and asked again.

"I mean that I have one friend with me" Ash continue "She never travel in sinnoh so you don't know her"

"Your friend is a girl? travel together? Is she ever travel?" Paul stop confuse but asked ash other question.

"Yeah,she travel with me since in Hoenn. She is coordinator who I really believe in and she is my best friend" Ash turn his face to Paul.

"Hmmm... but I think we better get out this dump toilet first" Paul close his eye and walk out the toilet "It smell make me felt bad"

"Well,you right about it" Ash said and follow Paul out of toilet.

After they get out from toilet. Paul want to meet Ash friend and has something to asked Ash but shy about it so they went to prow where May live.

"You know,I'm kind of shy when talk to a girl" Paul look down while walking.

"Don't worry I'll help ya. My friend didn't like Dawn that sometimes annoying but she is really kind" Ash repiled while walking as well.

"Hope ya telling a truth" Paul look back to talk to Ash.

"Hey I said don't worry so let's talk about my friend so you will be sure what my friend look like" Ash smiled but Paul don't know how to smile like ash did.

"O-okay and first thing I need to asked about your friend is what she look like" Paul asked Ash first question and Ash suddenly answer.

"Um.. Brown haired,blue sapphire eyes,wearing gloves like me but write instead black,wearing bandana on her head,orange outfit and black shorts,orange shoes that all" Ash said while thinking what May look likes but of course,he remember her clothes correctly.

"That kind of cute to me,you know?" Paul chuckled while walking.

"Yeah,I thought she is cute too but she is my best friend like Brock after all" Ash cross his one's arm.

"Second what is her name?" Paul asked Ash next question.

"May..." Ash answer.

"May? Um.... Well,next question did she like to ea-" Paul didn't finished his word but get interrupt by Ash.

"Of course she like too! like me!" Ash smiled.

"Oh good answer. I knew it okay next question did she like shopping so much?" Paul asked Ash third question.

"I guess she like but not as much as Dawn like because Dawn make me lost lot of money when she try to shopping at the mall" Ash answer but sadly face when he think that dawn make it lost lot of money.

"Final question. What should I say when I meet her?" Paul asked Ash seriously because he always make girl mad but this time he will does his best.

"Ok I will ya because meet a girl didn't easy as you think"

Ash took his mouth close Paul ear and whisper him to do thing that he said and don't worry about it,it will be great if he can do it. After that they finally meet May at the prow and Ash want to introduce his old rival but now become friend his name is Paul.

"Hey May!!!" Ash running from afar but May still can hear what he say.

"Ash! and... who is him?" May look at Paul with confuse face while she sitting on the chair.

But Ash become pant before he can say a word and Paul think "_Wow,she so nice_"

"His name is Paul" Ash pant again "He is my old rival but now become my friend"

"Hi Paul nice to meet ya I'm May" May stand up and lean out her one hand and she also smiled. It appear she try to checkhand with Paul.

"_What should I do now_...?" Paul told himself when see May lean out her hand.

"_Paul just do what I say. Just do it!!_" Ash try himself to tell Paul with his mind.

And suddenly Paul lean out his hand and put his hand to hold May's hand and those 2 began to checkhand each other.

"I'm Paul... Nice to meet you too" Paul try to smiled his best as he can and thing went well.

"So you're Ash's old rival huh?" May asked Paul when after few minute has passed.

"Yep" Paul answer back and asked "And you're... Ash girlfriend?"

"_Oh crap why he said that!?_" Ash suddenly jump when heard "girlfriend".

May also jump as well and blushed deeply because that word really make her temper up and Ash try to hide his face when heard that word. May can't say a thing but Paul only think that "_Am I say something wrong?_"

Couple minute later May just can't say a thing and Ash just only blushed and Paul face turn into circle potato while he wait for answer but didn't mad so he just stand in front of May and just look at her.

"_I know that I like Ash but just like best friend not boyfriend!_" May put her's hands on her's face "_This is so embarrassing_"

"Did you get an answer yet?" Paul face seem to be bore.

"U-um P-paul i-it n-not l-like t-t-that b-be-cause I and-and May not li-like co-couple but we're on-only friend" Ash has a big sigh when finished.

"Y-Yeah Ash's right" May try to stop blush but have a little blush on her's face.

"Well then,why both of you blushing?" Paul look at Ash and May seriously.

"Th-that word,I didn't like because it make me blushing!" May look away and answer.

"Me too..." Ash face Paul but his eyes look away.

"O-okay then,Ash I have very important thing that I want to asked you" Paul look at Ash's face but Ash think it must be important as he said so he face him seriously.

"Tell me then" Ash stop blushing and face Paul.

"What is it?" May stop blushing as well and look at Paul.

"I-I... I .... I want to travel with you on your journey! Can I travel with you please!" Paul put his kneels and his hands on the ground when saying.

Ash think a few minute and got an answer.

"S-sure Paul. You can come along with us on our journey" Ash smiled and Paul stand up.

"Pika? pikachu?(What? do you want this guy to come with us too?)" Pikachu said after didn't say anything for a long times.

"Don't worry buddy,he is not bad guy" Ash turn his eyes look at his pokemon.

"Thank Ash!!!" Paul smiled and look at May and Ash.

"Have new friend get along with us? That great news!" May smiled while the other 2 was smiled as well.

"Better get ready! Because next stop! Atonna region! where we got our first new group journey!" Ash smiled and raised his hand up into the sky.

And so,our heroes get new friend to travel with them on their journey. What was next episode will be? Find out next time!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Long chapter I guess or if I'm wrong,correct me then^^ **

**This took me whole day to get this all chapter and all the word I write. See ya next times!**

**Don't forget to review! ^_________^**


End file.
